U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/690,161 and Ser. No. 13/690,180 offer means to distinguish originals from barcodes copied by direct reproduction. A second method of creating a second barcode that holds identical data to the original barcode is to scan the code and recreate a new barcode that encodes the same data. This recreation can, for example, be achieved by scanning the code using a smart phone or barcode reader, opening a barcode creation software on a PC, copying the code information from the smart phone to the pc and creating a barcode with the same information. While this copy process will create a code that holds the same information as the original code, there are ways to distinguish the original from the recreated barcode that revolve around restricting the acceptable formatting of the barcode.